<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See my Face when you Dive in by Webtrinsic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965572">See my Face when you Dive in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic'>Webtrinsic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Link (Legend of Zelda), BAMF Mipha (Legend of Zelda), BAMF Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), F/M, Hurt Mipha, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Link (Legend of Zelda), Protective Urbosa, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sheikah Slate, Storms, Yiga Clan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link doesn't take it well when the Yiga Clan kidnaps the Zora princess of his dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See my Face when you Dive in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love them together so much ugh they're so cuteeeee, also mipha is strong and doesn't need protection but you know damn well link is going to try regardless, and help pick up the pieces</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It isn’t often Zora’s visit Gerudo, it is often too dangerous a task. One dangerous enough that it even had worried King Dorephan, and of course Muzu when Princess Mipha had accepted the call for assistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could she not? Urbosa was her friend, and both Princess Zelda and her one true love would be there. At least that is what the parchment had said. The petite princess layered the sapphire circlet over her current headpiece. Interlocking the metal so it'd be less likely to fall off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purah had given them a limited access to the Sheikah transports, but the woman had been merciful in helping the Zora teleport to the shrine in front of Gerudo Town knowing the Zora would be meaninglessly endangering herself trying to cross the desert or even that distance from the two kingdoms alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When blue light encases the blue princess, pulling her up on her fins, she is forced to close her eyes. The last time she’d teleported with her eyes open she’d gotten dizzy and had nearly fallen if not for Link catching her with practiced grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks had almost been as red as the rest of her, and Revali had made the most disgusted squawk and face at the sight of them, she’d ended up avoiding Link the rest of the day. She hoped he had at least heard her quiet ‘thank you,’ and if she wasn’t mistaken the man had actually looked cross from time to time when his gaze hit the Rito champion, but Mipha passed it off as her own projection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sand is unpleasant when the wind whips it at her tough skin, not that it hurt, it would take more pressure than that to leave her scrapes that it would on most other. Not any Gorons of course, but compared to a Hylian, Rito, or a Gerudo, she was less likely to fall victim to any rash or burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem with it was how it absorbed her moisture, got stuck in her gills and dried her from the inside out. It was often a painful process so she tried her best to keep her gills in the correct almost entirely sealed position, her left foot isn’t even off the shrines platform before a bustling a crimson orange smoke sputters around her as well, a large hand wrapping around her mouth before they effectively disappeared in a cloud of smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows it’s not a full transport like the Sheikah Slate because as she wiggles out of her captors embrace she can see Gerudo in the distance, obstructed by sand kicking into the air. The beginnings of a potential storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only just manages to evade the figure trying to grab her yet again by an inch, her hand shooting to her back for her trident. The lightscale pole arm is magic in her grip, it twirls as she springs forward, her movements sadly not as fluent as they usually are. This is an obvious result of the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third prong manages to pierce skin as the red clad figure took a swinging leap back, nearling nicking her with his scimitar. The man is stick thin making any of her jabs near misses or irritating but not debilitating scrapes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s curved weapon faces the same problem, he can’t get in close as her weapon effectively keeps him back. Her trident is also able to catch the incoming blade, having not once but twice nearly pulled it straight from his remarkably strong grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She assumes there is grip to his gloves if the impressions left on her face meant anything. Mipha twists the silver deftly, snagging straight through the man’s shoulder, causing him to give out an agonized cry as her trajectory pulls straight up and out in a bloody mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is guilt she feels at the action, her hands already glowing as she moves to assist and hopefully find a place to ride out the storm, but before she could move in close she is forced to draw back, his scimitar nearly slashing her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctually both of her hands fly up to the near miss, protecting the area as more crimson orange smoke fills the air. All at once she is surrounded, her trident being picked up by a tall behemoth of a man with a sword almost equally as long as her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slash of wind sends her onto her back, sand jumping into her gills and her sharp teeth forming a pained wince as the burning sand presses hard enough on her skin that it’s starts to go raw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes open in horror to three familiar yet bloody prongs crashing towards her, her neck caught between two prongs-luckily not cutting her- pressing her deep into the sand as the man continues to press down until the hilt is crushing her windpipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Zora princess tries in vain to grasp at the metal and push it back, the sun growing dark as she gasps and coughs, sand filling her, and tears leaking endlessly from her eyes before she finally loses consciousness.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“It isn’t like her to be late,” The Gerudo’s chieftain states, setting down her tea while Zelda tilts her head thoughtfully. Link can’t help the tapping of his foot, the sick feeling of something being wrong twisting in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This would be Mipha’s first time to Gerudo Town, it is possible she’s gotten caught up,” it’s a fair argument, and Link rises to his feet needing to check for his own sanity. The chieftain smiled at his worry, although his expression expertly hid his worry, it was obvious by his energy he had reached his limit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either it be because his gut instinct was right or he was really just too far gone with his constant devotion to keeping others safe, no one knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go fetch your girlfriend for us, I’m perfectly capable of watching over the princess for a few moments,” Urbosa advises, laughing at his flinch at the term and the confused yet bright look that lit up the little bird's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girlfriend?” Zelda asked confused, for such a bright being, she was horribly blind to love and other obvious things. Unable to even see it in her appointed knight and her fellow princess. Urbosa didn’t know what was more infuriating: little birds' constant and not always endearing mis-observations, Revali’s quips, or Link and Mipha’s refusal to act on their feelings for one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link is already stalking off before either can get a good look at the blush threatening to overtake his cheeks. Some Gerudo look at him with varying emotions, not or liking a voe’s presence to a striking degree, although they understand why he is there, and his job is just as admirable as tradition. He is the only exception they will ever make, one would say save for King Rhoam but they all know even Urbosa wouldn’t let him in. Link searches everywhere, each stall, the bar, even the secret club where he’d bought his lumniecent outfit with stones he’d gathered from the Zora domain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d figured it’d look cool in the water when he came to visit Mipha and young Sidon. His search is interrupted by a running Gerudo guard, one he knew had been manning the front entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stops in front of him since he purposefully gets in her path, seeing as he is the one closest and would be able to pass the message onto Lady Urbosa, she speaks: “The Yiga clan, they took the Zora princess straight off the shrines platform!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The commotion was seemingly enough to bring Urbosa out onto the palace’s terrance, her face settling into a scowl at the news. The red maned woman looks out into the distance, scowl deeping at the rushing sands filling the air, it not boding well for them or their friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protect your princess, Link and I will be back,” she announces heavily, the ground shaking with the taps of the ladies spears on the ground as they salute in agreement to the command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chieftain pulls the thunder helm on, and the seal vendor hands over the reins to two sand seals without any question at all. They leave out the side entrance in a hurry, no words needing to be spoken as they braved the oncoming storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their vision blurred, but the Yiga clan’s hideout wasn't hard to find. It is something of muscle memory after their many confrontations, Urbosa had chased the traitors back enough times to know where she was going even without her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silent knight follows her lead, jaw set tighter than she thinks she’s ever seen. Oftentimes Urbosa wonders what goes on in the boy’s mind, he was truthfully still something of a kid with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and now the love of his life was in perilous clutches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even still it didn’t show on his face, but surprise soon did as his shield flew out from under him sending him into the sand. His sand seal barking apologetically for the crash, the boy pulls himself back to his feet quickly, nearly about to move on until he notices just what had sent him flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls the lightscale trident from the weighted sand with the same ease as he’d pulled the master sword from the stone. Urbosa, having slowed to a stop a few paces ahead, ignores the way her breath catches in her throat at the sight of the weapon, a weapon that certainly wouldn’t randomly be found in her sands, and doesn’t miss the white knuckled grip the boy has on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straps the weapon to his back, the wind picking up, enough to push them from their path, and completely missed the Zora braving the weather in a desperate attempt to get back to Gerudo Town.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Mipha wakes in a cell with wooden bars, one she could clearly see the potential exit back into the dunes through, that isn’t even protected by the guards! Had she really been bested by such imbeciles? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shame flutters in her heart and her back and body aches as she sits herself up. She’s wheezing she realizes quickly, the inside of her torso obstructed by sand, a potential death sentence if left untreated. She needs to get out of here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess sparks her healing to light with the beautiful thought that her knight may be on his way. It’s a nice thought but she doesn’t have the time to wait for him even though her mind reels at the potential image of him holding her close after having defeated the foes that dared to take her away. Mipha only manages to heal her tail fin, lower back and the backs of her shoulders, unable to get in between her shoulder blades before she initiates her escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s unpleasant but she has an idea, it’s unbecoming but she’s sure her teeth will enjoy it in the end. Mipha tilts her head, chomping on the wood until it splinters. She worked as quickly as her fatigued body allowed. Once the pieces were thin enough, the Zora stepped to the very back of her cell, running and crashing through it (unknowingly knocking off her sapphire circlet), not having to worry about splinters since they couldn’t penetrate her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether they heard the commotion or not, once the Zora managed to get up off the ground she ran through the room of tapestries and out into the storm, her chances of survival were the same either way, at least by braving the storm she could go out saying she tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t like the thought of her body being buried in the sand, but there was something the Hylians said that brought her some comfort. Wasn’t a dune just another sea?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her height isn’t something she often finds herself begrudging, but for once she wishes she’d gained some of her father’s genes. Her legs kept sinking, pulling her into the earth, each and every time she managed to pull herself out, she’d be leaving trails of scrapes that were raw and soon bloody enough to make the sand stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can’t open her eyes either, simply hoping her sense of direction was correct, as her body begged her to submit, dehydration killing her. The sound of sand seals barking brings her some new sense of hope, strengthening her determination until somehow she manages to make it to Gerudo’s side entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman working is quick to pick her up, gently placing her into one of the aqueducts gutters to rejuvenate her skin. Blankly the princess opens her mouth, letting the water rush down her garroted throat and filter the sand from her gills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wet blanket is wrapped around her, and Mipha is sure she can hear the princess talking, but she can’t stay awake any longer.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When they arrive and there is no sight of the Zora princess, the place erupts in furious charges of lightning. Urbosa takes it all to the ground, burying them in sand that turns to glass at her strikes before breaking once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link runs out into sand, Urbosa in pursuit, absolutely taken aback when he cups his hands over his mouth and screams, “Mipha!” It’s followed by a cough as sand tries to jump down his throat, but he still follows through with another call of her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urbosa doesn’t often find herself at a lack of words but she’s quiet now, pained that in this circumstance she has to be the realist. Mipha might have not survived this storm, it wasn’t likely they would find her and get her help in time being either, for now she could only hope that the small outrageously kind Zora had found a place to hide, maybe a well that hadn’t quite dried up, or even the ice box, but even she knew that was wishful thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chieftain wasn’t looking forward to potentially speaking with the girl's father, or apologizing for a spectacular loss on her land, one that should have never happened at all. Instead of sadness Urbosa turns to anger, her hand lays heavily on the knight's shoulder, so much so he flinches at her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, we’ll send out patrols once the storm has passed,” Urbosa wondered if the girl's healing wavelength would keep her afloat if she was out there somewhere, hiding or buried in sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond boy shakes his head aggressively, panting and coughing to the point he needed to wrap an arm around his chest. Yanking the helmet off her head, she fits it over his skull and gives him a push, she doesn’t see his tears nor hear them over the roar of the storm as they head back to Gerudo, the knight falling to his knees in defeat the second they get back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Urbosa!” A younger Gerudo pipes up at their arrival, not who she was expecting at all, “We found the princess Mipha!” The pair all but run to the palace, the princess had been taken to Urbosa’s personal chamber, the doctor and Zelda at the unconscious Zora’s bedside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urbosa didn’t care about her sheets being muddled with blood, sand, and water. Far more concerned with the shuttering unconscious figure clearly in distress. Absently she takes the helmet being thrust into her hands as Link crouches at her bedside, seemingly already knowing what to do as he unwraps her from the blanket and takes her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugs her up, sitting on his knees and tugging her into his hold, her head leaning into the side of his neck, it's the only way he could get her hands to reach the lower injuries. His brow is furrowed, and there’s more emotion on his face than they’ve ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says something against the small fins framing her face, quietly enough neither of the women spectating understand it, but Mipha’s prone form seems too if the sudden glowing meant anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In no time at all her injuries have vanished, and the doctor and Zelda were sure they’d effectively cleaned out the sand that could have impeded her diaphragm. The princess still doesn’t wake and it’s not hard to see why, the poor thing was exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urbosa, Zelda, and the doctor all quietly get to work. Cleaning up the bed and being careful to scoot the sullied blankets out from under the boy and Zora. The chieftain doesn’t try to kick them out of her bed, in fact she tips the knight over until he’s laying down properly with his lover before she and Zelda retire for the night in two respective guest quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the night when the moon is high up in the sky, the storm has passed, and amber eyes open to soft skin and a familiar sky blue tunic. The princess feels her face flush with the development, unsure if she is dreaming or dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But those three words had to be real, she doesn’t think even the goddess Hylia would have been gracious or bold enough to provide her with such divinity. The hylians head lifts, feeling the shift of her breath against his pulse point before he realizes their situation. His ears burn but he doesn’t regret his declaration in the slightest, especially as she tentatively lifts her own head, framing his face with her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes reflect in the moonlight, and her sharp smile is unmatched, “I love you too,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Snap: allisonw1122<br/>Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122<br/>Insta:Webtrinsic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>